minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Beyond *UNFINISHED*
Prologue The icy wind howled in Tundra's ear. Rain came down hard on her pelt. She shivered in the cold and slowly trudged up the steep mountain. Keep going, Tundra she kept thinking to herself. Tundra looked back to see if her four friends were keeping up. She'd met her four friends while on her journey to the Beyond. Her friends were Bomby the creeper, Milkshake the cow, Princess the ocelot, and Fluffy the sheep. "How...much...longer?" Princess panted, one paw around Bomby to keep the creeper from being blown away. "I'm not sure," Tundra barked, making Fluffy jump. Bomby stumbled, and Princess grabbed him. Tundra looked forward again. The rain blurred her vision. She shook herself, scattering the droplets. "My wool is soaked! It feels so heavy!" Fluffy complained. Tundra rolled her eyes. After what seemed to be several long hours of traveling, Tundra and her friends reached the top of the mountain. Bomby laid down, with Princess curled up beside him. Milkshake shrugged. Tundra watched as Fluffy and Milkshake laid down to sleep, and Tundra sat down to keep watch. Chapter 1 Princess nudged Bomby awake. "Wha?" He muttered, blinking open his eyes. "It's time to go," Princess meowed. "Okay." Bomby grumbled, standing up on his four short, stubby little legs. Fluffy, Milkshake, and Tundra were also awake. Tundra asked, "are you guys ready?", and they all nodded their heads. Tundra started heading down the mountainside first, with Milkshake and Fluffy following her. Bomby and Princess stuck behind them. The trek down was much easier than going up. Probably because there wasn't a storm going on, with wind threatening to blow them off the edge. By the time the five of them got to the bottom of the mountain, the sun was high in the sky. "What time is it?" Fluffy asked. "Looks to be around afternoon. We should continue walking if we want to reach the cave system by dark," Tundra replied. And so the four of them set off. Every now and then they would see a chicken, or perhaps a pig, and sometimes even another sheep or cow. Bomby staggered along, tired. Princess walked right by his side the entire time. They reached a deep hole in the ground. "Jump." Tundra ordered. "Are you crazy?! We're gonna die if we do!" Bomby argued. "Trust me, I've jumped down plenty of holes before. There's always water down at the bottom." She said back, and as if to prove her point, Tundra jumped down. The others cautiously leaned over the edge. "I'm fine!!" Tundra barked. The other four looked at each other, and jumped down one by one. Princess didn't land in the water down at the bottom of the cave, but she did land on her feet, due to the fact that she was a cat. They all walked through the cave. Since it was dark down there, they often saw cave spiders. They even came across two creepers. Bomby was at the back of their line. One of the creepers pulled him aside. "Hey, man, what are you doing? Traveling with a cat? You're insane!" One of the creepers said. "She's my friend!" Bomby said back. He turned around and ran back to his friends. The other creepers looked at each other. "I don't know what his problem is," the first creeper said. "Yeah, me neither," the second creeper commented. "All we know is that he's pretty darn crazy." The first creeper added. "Are we there yet?" Fluffy complained when they got out of the cave. "Not anywhere close," Tundra barked. Princess slapped her forehead and rolled her eyes. Milkshake shrugged. They traveled for a few more hours. "I'm kinda hungry." Princess commented. "Yeah, me too," Fluffy ''baa''ed. "Okay, I guess we can take a break," Tundra said. Milkshake sat down, tired from all the walking. Fluffy munched on the grass, while Princess and Tundra stalked a group of chickens. Bomby just stood there, leaning against a tree. "Not hungry?" Fluffy guessed through a mouthful of grass. "No, not really," Bomby answered. "Whatever. Suit yourself." Fluffy shrugged. The creeper watched as Fluffy trotted away. Bomby laid down and watched as the white, puffy clouds drifted by overhead. Princess turned around and was able to make out the shape of her creeper friend against the bright green grass. The ocelot walked over to Bomby and sat down beside him in the long grass. "Hey," she meowed. "Oh, hi." The creeper replied, gazing up at the sky. Princess glanced up. "So, what's up?" Princess asked awkwardly. "Eh, nothing much. I've just been laying here for the past fifteen minutes," Bomby replied, still staring up at the sky, watching the clouds slowly drift by. Princess kept glancing back over at Tundra the wolf, Fluffy the sheep, and Milkshake the cow. "Why do you keep looking at everyone else like that?" The creeper turned his head. "I honestly don't know. I just feel like we should start moving soon if we want to get anywhere." Princess meowed. "Yeah, I guess you're right," Bomby sighed. The ocelot and the creeper walked over to Tundra. "We're ready to go," Princess meowed, startling Tundra. The big timber wolf stood up and nodded. "Fluffy, Milkshake, we're leaving." The she-wolf barked. The sheep and cow trotted over to join them. "Let's get moving," Tundra said. Tundra turned and ran forwards, leaping over rocks and ducking under low-hanging tree branches. The others followed her. Soon, the five of them came to an ocean. "How will we...?" Princess started. "Come this way," Tundra growled in a low voice. Bomby glanced over at Princess as they followed Tundra. Category:Fanfictions Category:Misskitty58's Adventures Category:The Beyond